The Other Curtis
by CayMart
Summary: Callie Curtis is Ponyboy's twin sister. Just a story about her and Johnny. Sorry I'm suck at sumarries
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of the bathroom and push my long brown hair out of my face. When I stepped out, I was enveloped by a bear hug almost crushing me. I laughed and tried to pull away from Darry.

"Shoot kid if you don't eat soon you'll miss school, c'mon get goin'" I ran into the kitchen and took cake from the plat Ponyboy was holding. I practically inhaled the cake and ran into my room grabbing my black chucks and pocketing the switchblade that Dally had grabbed from a store for me. Darry honked the horn and Ponyboy and I ran out of the door for the car. I saw Johnny walking down the street.

"Hey, Darry why don't we offer Johnnycake a ride?" Darry nodded and waked to Johnny, yelling at him to get into the car. Johnny jumped looking around for the person who had yelled at him. When he saw us, he smiled, walked over and hopped in the car.

We all got out of the car and headed for up the steps. Pony saw Cherry Valance, waved then walked over to her. This left Johnny and me. We both had the same homeroom since he was Cade and I was Curtis. I walked in to the room and eyes followed me. I had never had friends in school all my friends were the greasers I hang out with. Ever since last year when Ponyboy, Johnny, and Me were in the paper for being involved with the murder of that Soc. We had all been let off because self-defense. Johnny had just made it; if it weren't for the doctor willing to pay for an operation for his back, he would've been either dead or paralyzed for the rest of his life. I'm sure glad he's here, don't know what I'd do without him. He's the one I can tell anything. Ponyboy walked in mid-thought about Johnny. He smiled and sat down on the other side of me.

"How's Cherry?" I asked genuinely interested, 'cause she digs okay.

"Good, she actually talked to me in front of her Soc friends." He laughed and smiled. The first bell rang and we were off.

During third period, I went off to the girl's bathroom. When I was washing my hands when I heard a knock on the bathroom window. I went over to the window wondering if it was who I thought it was, and just as I thought, it was Dally. He smiled and asked me if I wanted to catch a coke at the Dingo. I told him it was a tuff idea and climbed out the window. Dally and I walked to the Dingo the sun beating down on us. We went through about three cokes and a pack of cigarettes together. When we were done, it was about time to get back to school. So, I ran to the window and had Dal help me back into the bathroom. I smiled at him then shut the window. I was almost going to come out of the bathroom when I heard two familiar voices, Cherry Valance and my brother, Ponyboy. They were talkin' about me too.

"She's just different ever since the Socs jumped her last week. It wasn't even that she got hurt they were off worse one had a bloody nose and two teeth missing, and the other's arm was broken. She just had a bloody nose and a couple of bruises. But she hasn't talked to Johnny since. He's going crazy trying to think what he did wrong. She won't talk to Soda either just me and Dally. I bet that's where she went off today, off with Dally." He trailed off.

"That's awful. Poor Soda I know they've been close for an awful long time. Johnny too she's about the only one who can get him to talk other than you? Ain't she?" Cherry asked then a third voice joined the group the voice of Johnny.


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys talking about Callie?" Johnny asked no one said anything, but someone must've nodded because Johnny went on.

"She ain't talked to me for two weeks." He sighed and must've frowned. Soon after Pony was done comforting Johnny, they all went their own ways. I walked out quick to catch up with Ponyboy.

"Pony wait up!" I yelled across the lawn. He turned around and looked at me then smiled.

"Where were you kiddo? You missed half the school day." I bit my lip hoping he wouldn't tell Darry, or he would blow.

"Well, I kind of went to the Dingo with Dally. I'm really sorry I know I shouldn't have. Please don't tell Darry." Ponyboy half grinned.

"I knew it must've been something like that. I won't tell Darry, don't worry. Just don't do it again, or I will have to tell him." I nodded and we began to walk home. Johnny came over soon after we began to walk. Something in my stomach turned over. I wanted to talk to him, but something kept me from it. Ponyboy began to talk Johnny's ear off. Johnny just walked next to him thinking and looking off into the sky not listening to a word Ponyboy said. Darry drove up the next minute and I was in the car in a second. Ponyboy hopped in next, and pulled Johnnycake in with him. Darry asked how our day was and Pony answered that it was good. I kept quiet all the way home. I ran into the house and straight to my room. I sat on my bed waiting for it to be Nightly Double time. I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Ponyboy was shaking me awake.

"C'mon Callie it's time to go." I wok up slipped my switchblade into my pocket and put on my sweatshirt. We ran down the steps and out the door. Dallas and Johnny were waiting for us. I smiled and walked over to Dally. My hair was blowing in my face it was probably one of the windiest nights we've had in Tulsa for a long while. My plaid skirt was blowing up in front of me, and I was getting annoyed with hitting it down and having Dally laugh slightly.

"What are we seein' tonight?" I asked not to anyone in particular.

"Some beach movie, or maybe an old western one." Johnny said quietly. On how I wish to go over there and talked to him to see the smile he saved only for me. He hadn't smiled in days and I knew it.

Finally, we arrived at the Nightly Double. I sat next Dally, and Pony on the other side. After half the movie Pony, and Johnny went to get some coke and popcorn. That was when Dally started in on me not like he did once to Cherry Valance, but just plain flirting and I didn't like it, not one bit. Then he went way over the edge and told me he loved me, and that I am the only girl for him. I swallowed hard and then lied to him and told him that Pony and I should probably get going before Darry got nervous. I knew a guy like Dallas Winston wouldn't believe me, but it worked.

I ran to find Pony and then we ran home I must've been blubbering something awful because Pony just gave me a weird look. I was crying like I'd never cried before. When we got home I ran to my room only to find Soda lyin' in the bed me Pony and Soda shared. I sat next to him.

"Callie? Why you back s'early?" He sat up and then saw I was crying. He didn't know what I was cryin' about, but he sat there and held me close 'til I was done cryin'.

"What's wrong? You wanna tell me?" I nodded and wiped the tears off my face.

"D-Dally told me he loved me….I don't love him. And I don't want to fight. I ain't a fighter. I don't want Johnny to be hurt like that again he scared me s-so m-much." Soda looked kind of confused.

"Do you want to explain to me what the deal with fighting is?" He said his knuckled clenched from being mad about Dally.

A/n: Thanks for the reviews. This is my first Outsiders story so I really hope it turns out good. My first three or two and a half chapters are already written because I wrote them for my friend. I write at least a page and a half every day so I'll try to post that often. Tell me if I'm ever doing something wrong. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

"The other day when I was fightin' those Socs who jumped me. They was hurt and they reminded me of Johnny. I don't want to see anyone no one, not even a Soc that hurt. No one deserves to almost die. Even if they were in two different situations. I mean they was jumpin' me and Johnny was savin' those little kids." I said this all in one breath.

"Look we ain't expecting you to be a fighter. I mean we love you enough that being tough don't matter. I know you care about Johnny, but haven't you thought what Johnny has been through with you not talkin' to him and all?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I didn't think he cared as much as I care. S'pose he does." I shrugged.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. Or if I get a chance tonight." Soda nodded, smiled, then quickly got serious.

"What's this I hear about Dal?" I bit my lip not really wanting to say anything.

"Well, I was just sittin' there and he started in on me sweet talkin' me and all. Then he said I was the only one for him. I got spooked and bolted." Soda nodded.

"I think I'm gonna go find Johnnycake." He scooted me off the bed and walked out of the room. I put on a short plaid skirt, a black shirt and my black Chuck Taylors. I put my switchblade safely in my chucks then ran out of the room. I ran down the steps yelled to Darry that I was going to find Johnny, he said okay and I was out the door. I walked to the lot expecting Johnny to be there so when he wasn't I was kind of surprised. I walked up to his house and tentatively knocked on the door. Johnny's mom answered it.

"What do you want?" She sneered and I smelled the strong smell of alcohol on her.

"Um is Johnnycake home?" I asked.

"Who's that? Are you one of them hoods who hang out with my Johnny?"

"Johnnycake is Johnny's nickname. We ain't hood M'am. Can I talk to Johnny?"

"Sure." She yelled up the steps to him something about a girl. He came hopping down the steps, then out on his porch, and shut the door behind him.

"Hey I'm real sorry. I was a jerk. I shouldn't have just stopped talking to you for a reason that I wasn't telling you." I sighed.

"It's alright." Johnny smiled. "Wanna take a walk around the lot?" I nodded and we got off his porch. The air smelled like it was going to rain soon. We went up to the vacant lot and sat down. Johnny asked for a weed and I gave him one, and kept one for myself. I lit mine then handed my lighter to Johnnycake. He lit his and gave my light back to me. We sat there and I looked over at Johnny.

"So we okay now Johnnycake?" I asked hopin' the answer was yes. He brought his hand over my hair and ruffled it.

"Yeah we're okay." Then he smiled, he smiled that one smile for only me. I smiled back.

"Boy howdy it must be late. Wanna sleep on our couch? It smells like rain. Your fold won't care will they?"

"Sure. I'll come 'course they won't want me home. They could care less." I sighed hating Johnny's parents with every fiber of my being.

I opened the door and saw Darry sittin' in the chair as always. He smiled when he saw me, and Johnny.

"Stayin' here tonight Johnnycake?"

"Yep, if it's okay." Johnny said to Darry.

"Course it is Johnny. We always have room for you." He smiled and threw a blanket and pillow on the couch for Johnny. Johnny shed his jacket and shoes then slid under the blanket.

"I'm going to bed Callie you comin'" Darry looked at me.

"Soon, I'll be up in a couple minutes." Darry nodded and went upstairs. I sat in Darry's chair.

"I've sure missed talking to you Johnnycake." Johnny grinned at the sound of my words.

"Shoot, I've missed talking to you too." He lay back and looked at the ceiling.


End file.
